


SOFTLY | leah clearwater

by moonshinegirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, LGBTQ Character, Leah isn't a bitch, M/M, Neither is Rosalie, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinegirl/pseuds/moonshinegirl
Summary: SOFTLY — ❝ 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺? ❞— or in which leah clearwater falls for rory swan at the wrong time
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Male Character(s), Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	SOFTLY | leah clearwater

**Author's Note:**

> Because Leah gives off huge bisexual vibes

❝ 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺? ❞

o. cast  
— _i love you **!**_

clairo  
AS  
𝐋𝐎𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐈 '𝐑𝐎𝐑𝐘' 𝐒𝐖𝐀𝐍

julia jones  
AS  
𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐇 𝐂𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐖𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑

conan gray  
AS  
𝐑𝐄𝐃𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐃 '𝐑𝐄𝐃' 𝐒𝐌𝐈𝐓𝐇

taylor laughtner  
AS  
𝐉𝐀𝐂𝐎𝐁 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐂𝐊

o. playlist  
_— i know **!**_

softly, _clairo_

from eden, _hozier_

stubborn love, _the lumineers_

movement, _hozier_

bags, _clairo_

comfort crowd, _conan gray_

line without a hook, _ricky montgomery_

burning pile, _mother mother_

prom dress, _mxmtoon_

4EVER, _clairo_

moonlight, _grace vanderwaal_

castle, _halsey_

❝ i love you leah clearwater! ❞

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own any characters, dialogue or plot that belong to the creators of Twilight. However I do own my own characters, dialogue and plots.


End file.
